Tube hydroforming is a process of creating parts having a tubular shape but with potentially unusual geometries. First, a die with the appropriate form encloses a tube while sealing rods cover each end of the tube. Next, pressurized water is injected through one of the sealing rods; the water pressure stretches the tube to conform to the shape of the die.
One pitfall of tube hydroforming is that variations in the cross-sectional perimeters of a finished part can cause thinning or even splitting, rendering the part useless. More specifically, if a section of a part has a wider perimeter, then the tube must stretch farther during pressurization to conform to the die. If it stretches too thin, the part weakens and possibly breaks.
Preventing these problems currently requires ad hoc checking and rechecking of the three-dimensional model during the design phase. Accordingly, an opportunity exists for a tube design that overcomes these deficiencies.